the_school_for_good_and_evilfandomcom-20200214-history
Sophie
Sophie is a girl from the town of Gavaldon , a small secluded town surrounded by the mysterious endless woods. Unhappy with her life at home, Sophie yearns to be taken away by the fabled School Master to The School for Good and become a princess with a prince. Home Life Sophie lost her mother five years prior to the beginning of the story, leaving her father Stefan as her only family. Sophie harbors angry feelings toward her father, believe that he does not love her because she is not a boy and, therefore, cannot "remind him of himself". When Stefan decides to court a widow named Honora, Sophie suspects he does this to inherit Honora's two boys. In Sophie's eyes, no woman can replace her deceased mother whom she idolizes as "a storybook queen". She says that her mother saw something special in her, that Sophie was meant to be a princess. Sophie says that her father just doesn't understand what her mother meant and can't see what she did. So Sophie sets off for her journey. To be taken by the School Master and live life as a princess and live a fairytale and a Happily Ever After. Friendship with Agatha Sophie only became friends with Agatha to complete a Good Deed to impress the School Master. She didn't really like the recluse, but in her opinion, Agatha needed help. She was ugly and sour, and her cat Reaper was scary. Sophie tried everything to "help" Agatha but it made things worse. Her "help" to Agatha was trying out her potions and creams for beautification on Agatha, to make sure they worked. One time she even dyed Agatha's hair orange. This caused Agatha to not want Sophie in her house in the first chapter. Sophie answered by saying "At least we got it out." Over time, though, After bonding through spending time together, Agatha becomes more than just Sophie's good deed. Soon, Sophie and Agatha consider each other friends. When they are separated into the wrong schools, both girls agree that they must find and talk to the School Master. They get a riddle from him, which they assume that the answer is true love. This leads the two girls to try and get Sophie and Tedros to kiss, which fails. Sophie and Agatha's friendship starts to go downhill when Agatha is always picked by Tedros in challenges, leading Sophie to believe that Agatha and Tedros are meant to be. This causes the girls to fight. After Sophie apologizes to Agatha for her poor behavior, the girls are friends again. When the Trial by Tale comes around, Agatha sneaks in and saves Sophie and Tedros. It was really Sophie's job to save Tedros because at the time they were dating, but Sophie doesn't want him to see her naked (the girls turned into pine shrubs to protect themselves and when you turn back you have no clothes). This lead Tedros to believe that this was a prank to win the challenge and betray him. Sophie tries to prove him wrong, but fails. Soon Sophie begins getting symptoms of Nemesis Dreams. At first, she thinks her nemesis is Tedros, but soon realizes it's Agatha, and Sophie will only be happy when Agatha is dead. But in this case she says, " I don't want to kill you Agatha, I want to hurt you!" School for Evil Sophie had believed herself as a princess for a long time. She wanted the School Master to take her away to be a princess, but to her great surprise she was taken to the School for Evil, her roommates Hester, Anadil and Dot. For the first while, she is convinced that she belongs in the School for Good, and starts to make everyone believe that as well, but her true soul comes soon into action. As everyone showcases their talents, Sophie believes she can prove herself a princess by singing and calling upon animals to help her when Hester tries to kill her by attacking with her demon. As Sophie sings, a swarm of black wasps flies through the window, coming to help, and swarmed the demon. Sophie sang higher, and bees and locusts swarmed in, attacking Hester's demon. By then it was evident that Sophie was in the correct school. 'Kidnapping' When Sophie is kidnapped, she wasn't scared or worried. Sophie was different, she was excited! She was going to be a princess in the School for Good! That night, she spent hours making herself look pretty, counted her Good Deeds, and baked some gingerbread for the school master. She packed her bags and unlocked her window to make it easy for him to come in. And when he did come, he knocked her father unconscious and took her, with Agatha not far behind. They flew into the Endless Woods, but Agatha grabbed on to Sophie. The girls fought. They bit each other, kicked, screamed, and pulled hair. But neither of them planned on letting go. After the School Master left them in the woods, a skeleton of a bird (Stymph) grabbed them with its talons and carried them (along with Sophie's three, pink suitcases) and over the towers of the School for Good and Evil. First Agatha was dropped and then Sophie. Both were dropped in different schools... but not the one they were expecting. 'Enrollment' Sophie was dropped by the bird into a terrifying castle, where a wolf led her to a line. Sophie tried to ask him if she could speak to a supervisor, but the wolf interrupted and snarled in her face. Sophie looked around, terrified. The castle smelled rotted and everything was dark. The other students were unappealing. Sophie thought that Agatha would fit right in. Sophie was given a black smock and a pile of books, with a live butterfly wrapped around it. Sophie's pink dress was ripped to shreds, she was filthy now, and she had just slapped an ugly dwarf. She knew it couldn't get much worse. She marched up to her room, which is in the Malice Tower 66. Everything was burnt except for her roommates. One was fat (Dot), the other albino (Anadil), and the last had a large glare and a scary tattoo of a demon on her neck (Hester). Sophie was even more terrified. Through out the months at the School for Evil, Sophie tried her hardest to prove that she, unlike Agatha or everyone at this school, was not evil! But with every try, something bad followed. 'Abilities' During Talent Classes, Sophie thought a thought so evil she made a Golden Goose give up its power rather than make her wish for Tedros come true and then made bats, wasps, and locusts attack Hester's tattoo demon. This is how Sophie started getting first placed, which only upset her more. Near the end of the book, at the Circus of Talents, not only did the poor girl murder the wolves and fairies in the room, but she attacked everyone with wasps and bats and other bugs. All of her hair and teeth had fallen out and her skin was decaying. You could see her veins and she had more power than ever before. At the "No Ball" (Nevers version of "Snow Ball"),Sophie turned all the Nevers beautiful and all the Evers, except for Agatha, ugly, for the Nevers had done good, and the Evers had done evil. Relationship with Tedros And then there was Tedros. Since the first time she saw the Prince, she couldn't keep her eyes off of him. SHe believed that he was her true love. Frequently throughout the book, Sophie tries to win Tedros's heart. Challenge after challenge he doesn't pick her; he picks disguised Agatha every time. Sophie is still convinced that Tedros is her true love, but over time everyone sees that Tedros and Agatha are meant for each other and Sophie is evil, without a true love. Also midway through of the book Tedros thinks that Sophie is good and he wants to kiss her, but what he never realized was the Agatha was his true love. In the second book he falls in love with the BOY version of Sophie named Filip of Honora and almost kisses her. Sophie was about to let him kiss her when Agatha arrives and Tedros and Agatha make up. Age Sophie could be anywhere between 12 and 15. In the first chapter of the book, it says : '"...but it wasn't her turn then. The School Master could only take those past their twelfth year...her turn had come." '